1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a fuel tank for a two-wheeled motor vehicle
2. Description of Related Art
Fuel tanks for two-wheeled motor vehicles are known. For example, "an intake introducing device in a two-wheeled motor vehicle" is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 28074/90 and "a frame of a two-wheeled motor vehicle" is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 64887/88.
In FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 28074/90, an air cleaner 9 is disposed on a main frame 6 and a fuel tank 7 is disposed so as to cover the upper surface of the air cleaner 9 from behind.
In FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 64887/88, an air cleaner 12 is mounted to a main frame member 4 and a fuel tank 15 is disposed so as to cover the upper surface and side faces of the air cleaner 12. A through window 34 is formed sideways of the fuel tank 15 for allowing hot air from an engine 9 to escape.
In the above Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 28074/90, there is no lapping of the fuel tank 7 on the side faces of the air cleaner 9. Furthermore, most of the tank capacity depends on the rear portion of the fuel tank 7. Thus, it is difficult to increase the tank capacity.
In the above Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 64887/88, the tank capacity can also depend on the side faces of the air cleaner 12 in comparison with the structure in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 28074/90, because the fuel tank 15 is formed so as to cover the upper surface and side faces of the air cleaner. However, it is necessary that another component machined in the shape of a pipe be welded to the tank body in order to form the through window 34 sideways of the fuel tank 7. This results in the machining of the fuel tank becoming complicated and with conventional seam welding alone, it is impossible to fabricate the fuel tank.